Uchiha Modeling Corp
by Mrs.Posadas
Summary: Sakura is broke and found a job as a model. Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of Uchiha Modeling Corp, is in charge of her. He was rude to her at their first meeting but wants her back. How will he manage now when his older brother enters and snatches her away? :D Mainly: SasuSaku. Slight ItaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**WAZZAP? Thanks for clicking this story xD Another SasuSaku story of mine :3 Please enjoy and review :D Love ya lots.**

**_SUMMARY: _Sakura is broke and found a job as a model. There, he meets her boss, Uchiha Sasuke who is in charge of her. Love at first sight? Well, that is until he opens his mouth. He meets his sweet brother Itachi, and falls for him instead. What will poor Sasuke do in this situation?  
**

* * *

'_Ho-ly Cow'_ Sakura thought in shock and awe as she stared at the huge building in front of her. "Uchiha Modeling Industries Co." she compared the name of the card in her hand to the big sign on the building. '_This is it…'_

She entered the huge building and looked around like a kid in an amusement park. People gave her weird looks but she paid no mind. She approached the supposed secretary or _sexytary _in that case who is behind the desk.

The beautiful blonde girl must've sensed her approaching as she looked up from her computer and gave her a sweet smile in which she returned.

"Hello there," she greeted "Welcome to the Uchiha Modeling Company. I'm Yamanaka Ino, the secretary here." She offered a hand for her to shake.

"Hi. I'm Sakura." She took the hand gently and shook it. "I would like to apply as a model here?"

"Certainly." She handed her an application for her to fill out. "Actually, you aren't the only one who wanted to apply." Sakura stopped her jotting to look at her.

"You mean there's _more?_" She nodded. She put a frustrated hand and ran it through her hair.

"Oh man, I never wanted a competition! I really need the job cause I'm totally BROKE!" she complained. Ino stared at her like an idiot.

"You mean, you came here because your broke?" It was Sakura's turn to look at her like one.

"What? Wasn't I supposed to?" Ino shook her head.

"No, actually…the reason that there are a lot of applications because they all wanted to see the youngest heir of the Uchiha Company. So it's quite surprising that you applied because you were broke." She explained. Sakura snorted.

"Hm? Is he _that _hot that he almost got half of the girls population to see him?" Ino opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by loud squeals. Both heads turned to see the commotion was about and saw a man, _a heavenly-devilishly handsome _man come out of an expensive car.

"SASUKE-SAMA~"

"SASUKE-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

"SASUKE-SAMA! HAVE MAH BABIES!"

Sakura was sure to throw up when she heard the last one. But since she was too busy looking at the sinfully attractive man, she didn't. Ino poked her shoulder repeatedly.

"Sakura? Sakura yoo-hoo!"

"Huh? Wha?" Sakura looked at her like an idiot and Ino tried hard to control her laughter.

"So? Does that answer your question?" Sakura blushed deeply in return but her eyes quickly glued again to the man…who was approaching her. Sakura panicked. '_What do I do? Do I look ok? Did my make-up smudge?' _Sakura who was lost in her mind was soon brought back to reality by Ino's voice.

"Good Morning, ." She looked at the secretary with wide eyes and slowly turned her head to the left, revealing the handsome man in a work suit. Her blushed deepened. He looked up at him since he was much taller than her.

"G-G-Good Morning Mr. Uchiha-"

"What are you doing?" the stern voice of the man was _not _like what she imagined it to be.

"Wha-?" she asked stupidly.

"The modeling sessions have started minutes ago. And if you don't want to join at all you are welcomed to leave." And he walked away. Sakura was still red. But of anger.

"Who does he think he is, talking that way!? I mean, he shouldn't sound like that! He should sound like one of those princes in those fairytale stories! What's up with that?" Ino could only stare at her in amusement as she continued her rambling but was soon covered by a smooth voice.

"Good Morning, Yamanaka-san." Itachi greeted the blushing secretary.

"G-Good Morning, Mr. Uchiha!" She nudged Sakura over the desk and immediately stopped complaining. She turned around and was presented by a raven-haired man who exactly looked like Sasuke but with much more mature features. He looks like Sasuke's older brother. She blushed again for the supposed fourth-time.

"I have witnessed another of one of my brother's tantrums. Please do forgive him. He is certainly not a morning person." She chuckled. His voice was smooth and kind. Certainly not like his stressful younger brother. Certainly not.

"I-It's quite alright. I understand how stressing it could be under all these circumstances." She replied. He shook his head.

"No, not at all. My name is Itachi Uchiha, by the way. And you lovely blossom are?" He held out a hand. She blushed deeper (if that was possible) at the compliment. She took his hand and shook it.

"S-Sakura Haruno." He smiled at her.

"Fitting. Very fitting indeed." He glanced at his watch. "Look at the time. You have 20 minutes till the session stops. Let me walk with you there since I'm the one who kept you here." She smiled and accepted his offer. She also didn't miss the was Ino winked at her. She chuckled and walked.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness T_T But I promise the other chapters will be longer. Can I have reviews? Please? Is it good so far? Should I continue? THANK YOU! over-and-out.**


	2. Natural Beauty

**Heeey! Sorry for the late update :( And for the shortness of this chapter. I would like to thank my reviewers,favoriters and followers. LOVE YOW. 3**

**_SUMMARY: _Sakura is broke and found a job as a model. There, he meets her boss, Uchiha Sasuke who is in charge of her. Love at first sight? Well, that is until he opens his mouth. He meets his sweet brother Itachi, and falls for him instead. What will poor Sasuke do in this situation?**

**Disclaimer: AH OWN NAWTENG.**

* * *

"UGH!" I groaned as I stood at the very, VERY back of the line, waiting for my turn. Itachi escorted me to the Multi-purpose hall, we said our goodbyes and he gave me a peck on the cheek. Oh yeah. Did I tell you he pecked me on the cheek?

I blushed furiously and dashed to the line, failing to do so without tripping once in a while. He chuckled and waved one last time before going over to the judges' panel.

I looked over the line to take a better look at my competitors. My eyes widened to see that they're all so…so _hot! _Wait, no. That sounded lesbian but it's true! Compared to their mini-skirts and patterned tank tops to my uh, regular jeans and my white-tee and red bolero*, I felt so small and powerless.

I sighed. I didn't even have the time to put even my eye shadows on. Have to rely on natural beauty, I guess?

"NEXT!" hearing the stressed voice of _that bastard—_ahem, _bastard-sama _pushed me out of my thoughts. I proceeded forward and put my weight on my other leg and crossed my arms. I blew my bangs out off my face out of boredom and couldn't help but hear the other girls' conversations.

"Look at that girl's hair!"

"Pink? Seriously? It's gotta be fake!"

"Out of all colors, why pink? You know, if I had to choose, Mine would be red!"

"Seriously? I love red! Me too!-blah, blah."

I immediately lost interest of the conversation but couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I glanced at forward but my gaze fell on Itachi, who was waving happily like a child. I chuckled softly and waved back.

'_How cute.' _I thought amusingly. When I glanced at the line I couldn't help but oversee that I'm only, 3 turns left. _3! _When I glanced a second ago, I was sure there was over 50 persons in front of me!

"Oh, Sasuke-sama! Do you like it when I pose Like this? Or this?" the girl on stage was bent over so that her cleavage was very visible. Sasuke scrunched his face in disgust and yelled 'Next!' the girl pouted but went anyway.

I was next.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, straightened my clothes and fixed my hair. I hear him yell again. '_That impatient little—' _I walked over to the stage, my legs trembling. I was not used to this sort of attention, even at school. I usually stayed at the back where it was quiet and people don't pay attention to people there.

I faced the judges. I saw Itachi give me a thumbs up and a wink. I manage to pull off a nervous smile and was immediately replaced with a nervous one when I met Sasuke's judging ones. There were three of them in the panel. The other was much older and mature looking. I figured that he was their father. They were already judging me. The way I walked to the stage, (which in my case, waddled to the stage) the way I dress and my stage presence. Which also all fail drastically.

"Well?" the older man asked. "Aren't you going to do something?" I swallowed again.

Out of nervousness and, well that's it, I put my right hand on my right hip and twirled around. I swayed my hips when I walked to both sides of the stage. The man had put his index finger and thumb on his chin, examining, which means I was doing perfectly. I may have no experience on modeling but I have watched professional ones on TV.

I swayed my hips again and walked confidently back to the center of the stage and bowed respectively. I glanced at Itachi, mentally asking him if I did alright and he got the message, giving me two thumbs up. I sighed in relief. And waited for their comments.

Fugaku stared for a while, and spoke: "Well, I like your confidence, and stage presence, you were real nervous from the start though it's real obvious," I blushed. "and since you're the only one left, we have no choice but to hire you. Do you guys agree?"

I glanced around the room to see that there certainly _not _anyone left except for us.

"Hn."

"Of course."

"Then it's settled."

I didn't know if I was supposed to be embarrassed, sad or happy. But I chose the last one.

"Thank you so much, sir! I promise I won't disappoint you." I bowed again. He nodded.

"Well, with that said, tomorrow, you will join us, the Uchiha family for dinner. Itachi will pick you up."

I nodded enthusiastically and let the words sink into my mind.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**Congrats for reaching the end! *confetti* Please review. I will answer any questions. Anything at all ;)**


End file.
